Freund
by FlowHana93
Summary: Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani, jika aku baru akan memulai namun kau telah terlebih dahulu mengakhiri. A NCT Fanfiction/Jaeyong, etc./RnR?


**Freund**

 **.**

 **A NCT Fanfiction by Flow**

 **.**

 **Characters: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, etc**

 **-Taeyong POV-**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya biasa, semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku berusaha menjadi sosok sahabat yang pengertian juga sebagai teman yang baik. Namun tetap saja tak ada yang tau masa depan, termasuk aku. Dan yang bisa ku ucapkan hanya maaf dan terima kasih.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan Ten langsung menarik lenganku dan juga Doyoung menuju kantin. Katanya ada kabar gembira yang ingin dia sampaikan pada kami selaku sahabat karibnya. Maka tak ada alasan untukku menolak walau dengusan sebal sempat keluar dari bibirku karna langkah Ten yang kelewat antusias.

Begitu kami menduduki bangku kantin yang masih sedikit lengang— _ku ingatkan lagi bel benar-benar baru saja berbunyi_ —pemuda berdarah Thailand itu langsung menatap aku dan Doyoung dengan berbinar. Sekilas aku bisa melihat setitik kebahagiaan di sana, senyum sumringah yang sering ia tunjukan tampak sedikit berbeda.

"Ada apa? "

Menyahuti pertanyaanku Ten menunduk sebentar, dan detik ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi aku bisa dengan jelas melihat rona tipis di wajah manisnya.

"Aku jadian. "

Doyoung lah yang merespon pertama kali, respon yang terlampau cepat disaat aku masih memproses semuanya baik-baik.

"Siapa? " lelaki yang duduk disampingku kembali bersuara, setelah sebelumnya membersihkan ceceran orange juice yang keluar paksa dari mulutnya. Jorok memang, tapi begitulah Doyoung.

Sedangkan aku lebih memilih menatap Ten yang memang duduk berseberangan denganku dan Doyoung. Memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari tanganya saling bertaut gugup dan wajahnya yang nampak semu.

"Jung Jaehyun. "

Dan lagi-lagi Doyoung menyemburkan minumanya, sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Sukses membuatku dan Ten berjengit jijik walau sesaat.

"APA?! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN BERPACARAN?! _ANIEYO_ , MEMANG SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DEKAT? "

Oh tidak. Teriakan Doyoung barusan sukses mengundang perhatian seisi kantin dan akulah yang bergerak spontan dengan berdiri, membungkuk meminta maaf kepada teman-teman yang merasa terganggu karena kejadian barusan.

Tapi tidak sampai di situ saja, begitu bokongku sudah bersentuhan lagi dengan bangku, Doyoung mengusap lenganya sambil mengomel, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Ten. Dan aku hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat? Kau tak pernah cerita apapun. "

Aku kembali bertanya, diselingi menyeruput _strawberry milkshake_ milikku yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sejak awal masuk kelas tiga, maafkan aku yang tidak pernah bercerita sebelumnya."

"Emm tak apa, hanya sedikit terkejut karena kamu menyembunyikannya selama ini. " Dikatakan kecewa tentu saja tidak, sedih apa lagi, ini seharusnya menjadi sebuah alasan untuk kami tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja ada sedikit bagian hatiku yang menjerit tidak rela. Menyerukan bahwa itu tidaklah benar. Namun segalanya kutepis dengan senyuman dan usapan lembut pada kedua tangan Ten yang bertaut.

"Selamat kalau begitu aku ikut senang, tapi sejak kapan kalian jadian? "

Ten membalas senyumku, balik menggenggam tanganku. "Seminggu yang lalu. Tae, terima kasih kau sudah mengerti, dia benar-benar pemuda yang baik. "

Aku mengangguk menyetujui karena ya selama tiga bulan kami mengenal Jaehyun memanglah pemuda yang baik. Dia tampan, kaya, dan juga pintar. Walaupun aku masih berada di atasnya untuk masalah akademis. Hey aku sedang tidak menyombongkan diri karena itulah kenyataanya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku banggakan.

Ah kita berempat memang sekelas—aku, Doyoung, Ten dan Jaehyun—untuk itu aku merasa terkejut mengenai berita ini karena percayalah, selama tiga bulan kami mendiami kelas yang sama tak pernah sekalipun Ten dan Jaehyun menunjukan kedekatan lebih. Ya aku tidak tau jika di luar sekolah, itu akan berbeda ceritanya.

"Ya! Kalau begitu aku minta pulang sekolah kita ke restoran yang biasa. Kau masih berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku—"

Aku melotot pada Doyoung, memberikan isyarat yang kuharap dia akan mengerti.

"—dan juga Taeyong pastinya. Tentu kau yang bayar. "

"Setuju! " kataku sembari memberikan dua jempol untuk Doyoung yang berhasil menangkap maksudku.

Ten berdiri, beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di belakangku. Ah tepatnya di antara aku dan Doyoung. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pundaku sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi melakukan hal yang sama pada Doyoung. Merangkul dan menarik kami dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, Ten terkekeh senang "Apapun untuk sahabatku. "

.

.

Semenjak Ten menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, hubunganya dengan Jaehyun terlihat berbeda. Mereka lebih terbuka, tak jarang aku mendapati mereka berdua tengah jalan bersama. Seisi kelas pun sudah tau mengenai hubungan mereka, tanpa ada deklarasi langsung dari salah satunya. Tangan yang saling bertaut, canda tawa yang mereka bagi, serta sentuhan-sentuhan penuh afeksi itu sudah cukup bagi anak-anak kelas untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ya Jaehyun dan Ten berpacaran.

Dan sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ketiga mereka merajut cinta. Aku tak ingin berburuk sangka, namun aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Ten tidak lagi pulang bersama Jaehyun. Ten tidak lagi pergi ke kantin bersama Jaehyun. Ten terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Jaehyun. Dan yang paling membuatku risau adalah Ten yang tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku.

Seperti pagi ini, wajah Ten terlihat murung. Aku mencoba bertanya, mengorek sesuatu yang coba ia sembunyikan. Namun nihil, hanya gelengan dan kalimat _'aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir_ ' yang aku dapatkan.

Aku tak mungkin memaksa, aku mencoba untuk menghargai setiap privasinya. Maka yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberinya ruang, tak ingin menambahkan beban dalam pikirannya. Namun jangan kira aku diam, masih ada satu orang yang bisa aku gali. Dan semoga saja orang itu tau sesuatu, setidaknya jika Ten tidak bercerita kepadaku harusnya dia bercerita pada orang itu.

"Ten, ada apa denganya?"

"Apa maksudmu? " Doyoung menatapku dengan bingung, sepertinya dia belum paham dengan maksudku. Maka aku hanya diam, membalas tatapanya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ah sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak akan bercerita kepadamu _eoh_? "

"Ya begitulah, jadi ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kau juga akan ikut-ikutan seperti dia? Diam dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. _Heol_ aku tidak sebodoh itu. Jika kau masih anggap aku sahabatmu, ceritakan. "

Mendadak emosiku mulai naik. Jadi benar jika Ten sudah bercerita pada Doyoung tapi mengapa tidak denganku?

"Tenanglah, Ten punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu. Ingat siapa yang akhir-akhir ini sering pergi ke perpustakaan? Membawa buku kemana-mana dan belajar begitu keras untuk ujian minggu depan. Taeyong, dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan masalahnya, tidak ingin ikut membebanimu yang tengah bersiap untuk ujian. Kami tau hal itu merupakan prioritas untukmu, jadi dia tidak ingin merusaknya. Kau mengerti sekarang? "

Untuk sesaat aku tertegun, seperti itukah aku? Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar dihatiku. Ternyata bukan Ten yang tidak ingin, tapi aku yang seolah membentengi.

"Maafkan aku. " Aku tertunduk, kurasakan sebuah tepukan lembut dipundaku. "Tidak apa, kami mengerti. Jadi masih ingin tau apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin dari lubuk hatinya Ten juga ingin membaginya bersamamu. "

Aku mengangguk dan Doyoung menarik nafasnya perlahan bersiap untuk kembali bercerita. Sepertinya ini akan panjang.

"Hubungan Ten dan Jaehyun sedang kurang baik. Aku tidak tau awalnya seperti apa tapi yang jelas sepertinya mereka terancam berakhir. Ten bercerita bahwa sikap Jaehyun padanya kini mulai berubah, waktu yang Jaehyun berikan untuknya kini tak sebanyak dulu. Mereka akan saling berkirim pesan sampai larut, namun akhir-akhir ini itu tidak lagi. Bahkan Jaehyun hanya membalas pesan Ten seperlunya, selalu beralasan bahwa dia sedang sibuk belajar. Jika kau yang mengatakan alasan itu mungkin aku maupun Ten bisa memakluminya Taeyong, tapi ini Jaehyun dia bukanlah tipe seperti itu. Ya walaupun peringkatnya selalu membuntutimu. Jadi Ten mulai curiga mungkinkah Jaehyun sedang dekat dengan seseorang, tapi setelah Ten mencari tau kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu yang ia dapat hanya sia-sia. Jaehyun tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Ten mencoba berbicara dengan Jaehyun menanyakan perubahan kekasihnya itu dan meminta Jaehyun kembali seperti dulu. Selalu ada untuknya, ya seperti yang kita tau. Tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa, tidak ada alasan jelas yang dia berikan pada Ten. Sejak itu pula mereka berdua saling berdiam diri, dengan status kekasih yang masih ada di antara mereka."

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Ten tidak mau bercerita kepadaku. Karena nyatanya setelah Doyoung menceritakan apa yang terjadi, pikiranku mulai bercabang. Rasanya sulit memfokuskan diri untuk belajar, buku Biologi yang cukup tebal itu hanya tergeletak begitu saja tanpa ku sentuh. Sedangkan ponsel yang seharusnya aku sisihkan malah ku genggam erat-erat. _Risau_. Haruskah aku mengirim pesan pada Ten? Memberitahunya bahwa aku telah mengetahui semuanya.

Belum sempat aku menyusun kata, ponselku bergetar karena sebuah pesan masuk. Dan tubuhku kaku begitu membaca nama sang pengirim, ragu haruskah aku membacanya? Haruskah aku membalasnya? Tapi bagaimana jika itu hal yang penting karena memang selama ini dia jarang mengirimku pesan jika itu bukan mengenai tugas.

 **Jung Jaehyun.**

 _Tae? 09.13 PM_

Ya. 09.30 PM

 _Apa aku mengganggumu? 09.32 PM_

Em tidak. 09.33 PM

Ada apa? 09.33 PM

 _Ten. Kau berteman baik dengannya bukan? 09.33 PM_

Begitulah. Memang ada apa kau dengan Ten? 09.34 PM

Ah aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, hanya bertanya. Jika kamu keberatan abaikan saja oke. 09.41 PM

 _Tidak tidak, jika aku mengabaikanya lalu untuk apa aku menghubungimu hm? 10.00 PM_

 _Ya kau pasti sudah tau jika hubunganku dengan Ten sedang sedikit renggang kan. 10.01 PM_

 _Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pemikiran yang tak lagi sejalan dalam sebuah hubungan? 10.01 PM_

Apa itu masalahmu dengan Ten? Jika iya, aku tak bisa banyak memberi jawaban. Bicarakan baik-baik dan mencoba saling mengerti satu sama lain. Mungkin itu boleh dicoba. 10.02 PM

 _Sudah. 10.02 PM_

Lalu? 10.03 PM

 _Tidak bisa. Aku dan dia benar-benar sudah berbeda pandangan. Ten menuntutku untuk banyak meluangkan waktu untuknya, pergi jalan, nonton, makan sedangkan di sisi lain aku punya kewajiban lain, sesuatu yang harus aku kejar. Masa depanku. 10.04 PM_

Dan aku terpaku, bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebagai sahabat aku ingin Ten tetap bersama dengan Jaehyun, karena sungguh Ten terlihat begitu mencintai sosok yang kini tengah berbalas pesan denganku. Tapi sebagai sesama siswa kelas tiga yang sedang berjuang, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaehyun sepenuhnya.

Maka di malam itu ada hati yang _risau_ , ada pesan yang tak lagi berbalas.

.

.

Esoknya aku berangkat seperti biasa, disapa keheningan lorong kelas yang sepi mengingat waktu yang masih terlampau pagi. Aku pikir aku akan jadi yang pertama tiba—seperti biasa—namun begitu suara decitan pintu menyapa, netraku menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk sendiri di pojok kelas. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan yang ia taruh di atas meja. Aku hampir memekik terkejut, teringat dengan cerita-cerita horror yang sering ku dengar dari mulut cerewet Doyoung jika saja sosok itu tidak mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu dengan mata sembabnya.

"Taeyong. "

Panggilan lirih itu menyadarkanku. Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Tanpa banyak berujarpun aku tau, ada hati yang tengah terluka. Ada relung yang mulai sesak. Dan ada air mata yang harus aku hapus secepatnya.

Maka dengan sisa waktu yang terbilang banyak aku membawa Ten menuju taman belakang sekolah. Bersiap menjadi wadah yang akan menampung kesedihan Ten yang begitu meluap.

"Ka—kami..be—ber..pisah.." Dua kata yang diucap dengan susah payah akhirnya menegaskan semuanya. Aku tak perlu bertanya, aku tak perlu meminta Ten untuk bercerita. Bukankah yang Ten butuhkan sekarang ini sebuah pelukan penenang? Usapan lembut pada punggung rapuhnya. Kata-kata penyemangat yang kuharap bisa menyokongnya.

"Mungkin bukan dia yang terbaik untukmu. "

 _mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kalian, karena jika ini terus berlanjut hanya akan membuat semakin banyak hati yang terluka_.

Lirihku dalam hati, dan bayang-bayang Jaehyun yang berbalas pesan denganku semalam kembali menyeruak memenuhi pikiran.

Disaat itu juga aku kembali mendapat pesan. Pesan dari seseorang yang seharusnya aku harus menjaga jarak. Menahan rasa hangat yang datang tanpa bisa aku cegah.

 **Jung Jaehyun.**

 _Aku tau Ten sedang ada bersamamu sekarang. Apa dia baik-baik saja? 07.45 AM_

Ya. Dia baik-baik saja. 07.47 AM

Bohong. Maafkan aku yang berbohong, karena nyatanya Ten jauh dari kata baik-baik saja setalah hatinya diremukan. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjaga, mencegah rasa bersalah hinggap di hati yang lainnya. Agar tak ada lagi yang menjerit sakit. Apa aku salah?

 _Baiklah, tolong jaga dia. 07.48 AM_

Pasti. 07.48 AM

Disaat cinta mulai meninggalkan dua hati yang dulunya bersama, di waktu yang sama pula ada cinta yang mulai tumbuh di dua hati yang berbeda.

.

.

Berita berpisahnya Ten dan Jaehyun cukup mengejutkan seisi kelas, namun berita itu tak bertahan lama karena try out yang sudah jatuh pada waktunya. Satu minggu penuh aku disibukan dengan buku-buku tebal yang menggunung, begitu pula dengan Doyoung dan Ten yang meningkatkan intensitas berkunjungnya ke rumahku. Ya untuk belajar bersama, itu bagian dari kebiasaan kami bertiga jika menjelang tes ataupun berbagai macam jenis ujian yang lain. Ten kembali terlihat ceria, hubunganya dengan Jaehyun pun kembali membaik dengan status teman yang kini mereka bawa. Dan selama itu pula, seseorang yang tak seharusnya dekat mulai masuk ke bagian sisi hatiku yang lain.

Berbalas senyum, bertukar tawa menghabiskan waktu berdua di perpustakan dengan mendebatkan hukum mendel hingga limit tak terhingga. Tanpa aku sadar _eksistansi_ seorang Jung Jaehyun selama seminggu ini mulai menjadi kebiasaan.

"Dua hari lagi pengumuman, apakah seorang Lee Taeyong bisa mempertahankan posisi pertamanya _eoh_? " ada nada jenaka yang aku dengar, bukan sepenuhnya cemoohan atau ejekan hina. Aku memukul bahunya main-main yang langsung dibalas responnya yang begitu berlebihan. Menimbulkan gelak tawa tertahan dari kami berdua mengingat tempat kami berada yang mengharuskan suasana yang tenang-perpustakaan. Ah jika kalian bertanya dimana Doyoung dan Ten berada, mereka sudah pulang tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sekolah memang pulang lebih awal untuk kami para siswa kelas tiga yang baru saja menyelesaikan try out hari terakhir. Lalu aku? Aku hanya memanfaatkan perpustakaan yang sedang cukup sepi ini untuk membaca. Try out memang sudah selesai tapi masih ada ujian-ujian lain yang menunggu. Ya sebut saja aku tengah bersiap lebih awal dalam berperangku. Dan aku benar-benar menikmati waktu sendiriku sebelum lima menit yang lalu seseorang datang mengusik.

"Mau bertaruh?" aku menantang. Sosok yang duduk di seberangku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku tau dia pasti tertarik.

"Jika aku berada di posisi pertama lagi, kau harus mentraktirku selama tiga hari. Tapi apa bila tidak, kau boleh meminta satu permintaan padaku."

"Ya! Itu tidak adil, aku mentraktirmu tiga hari dan aku hanya boleh meminta satu hal padamu. Tiga dibalas tiga, satu dibalas satu. Bagaimana? "

"Dua hari dan dua permintaan? " aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan dia langsung menyambutku, tak membiarkan tanganku terlalu lama menggantung di udara.

Kami berjabat. Kami bersepakat. Sama-sama saling melempar senyum puas.

Ya, aku baru saja bertaruh dengan seorang Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu— _untuk sebagian siswa termasuk aku_ —akhirnya tiba. Begitu aku memasuki kelas, sebagian siswa sudah mengerubungi papan di depan kelas. Sudah jelas di sana tertempel sebuah kertas putih hasil try out minggu kemarin.

Langkahku terlihat ragu, entahlah ada rasa tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba hinggap di hatiku. Aku mulai menerobos kerumunan, dan menjumpai Doyoung yang berdiri di barisan paling depan. Begitu dia menyadari keberadaanku, lenganya langsung melingkar dibahuku sedikit meremasnya. Oh tidak, firasatku kian buruk.

Netraku langsung tertuju pada namaku sendiri, dari kiri ke kanan bola mataku terus bergulir. Dari namaku, daftar nilaiku hingga peringkatku. Nilaiku tidak jauh berbeda dengan tes sebelumnya, bahkan mengalami kenaikan pada mata pelajaran Biologi. Ah perdebatan dengan Jaehyun beberapa hari sebelum try out memang membuahkan hasil. Semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga aku melihat angka itu di daftar peringkatku. Kakiku melemas, aku mungkin sudah ambruk jika saja Doyoung tidak membantu menahan bobot tubuhku. Untuk pertama kalinya, Lee Taeyong berada di peringkat 2.

Disela-sela tangis yang ingin rasanya meledak saat ini juga, aku masih berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. Mencari siapa gerangan yang sukses menggeserku, mataku bergulir ke atas. Lagi-lagi hanya firasat jika mungkin saja orang itu berada di deretan absen di atasku.

Dan ya, aku terpaku, sebuah nama dengan angka satu di kolom peringkatnya.

Jung Jaehyun. Dia memenangkan taruhannya.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dengan cepat, menerobos kerumunan dengan menghiraukan Doyoung yang berteriak khawatir. Air mata mulai menetes begitu aku berlari. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari anak-anak kelas lain yang kujumpai di lorong. Tujuanku hanya satu, taman belakang. Menghentikan langkahku begitu menjumpai Ten di persimpangan, dia hendak berkata namun aku lebih dulu berujar. "Tolong jangan cari aku."

Bingung, aku tau. Itu terlihat begitu jelas dari cara dia menatapku. Namun seperti halnya Doyoung, aku langsung meninggalkan Ten dengan beribu tanya tentangku.

Setibanya di taman, aku patut bersyukur karena dari apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua bola mataku taman belakang sekolah kini lumayan sepi. Hanya segelintir anak yang tengah berbincang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Aku tak peduli, apa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? Marah, kecewa aku memaki diriku sendiri. Ini bukan tentang taruhan, ini tentang aku yang merasa gagal. Bisa kubayangkan raut kecewa kedua orang tuaku begitu mendengar kabar ini. Mengingat orang tuaku yang begitu menjunjung kesempurnaan, tidak ada peringkat dua karena itu hanya bayangan yang ada hanya satu. _Hanya satu_.

Sesak. Aku ingin menjerit tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan isakan yang semakin lama semakin keras.

 _Puk_

Seseorang menepuk pucuk kepalaku, mengacak rambutku dengan lembut. Aku mendongak, dan menjumpai seseorang telah bersimpuh di hadapanku. Mata kami saling bertemu, sorotnya begitu teduh hingga tanpa sadar isakanku perlahan mulai berkurang. Dia masih diam, ekspresinya masih datar sehingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Lalu dia tersenyum, ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata di wajahku.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Ayo senyum. " jari-jarinya menarik kedua sudut bibirku ke atas. Memaksaku tersenyum.

Tapi aku tidak bisa, melihat dia yang tersenyum begitu tulus kepadaku sampai dapat kulihat lesungnya yang begitu manis, sesak itu malah makin menjadi.

Di detik selanjutnya ketika tangisku mulai pecah kembali, dia berdiri, merengkuhku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkanku membasahi baju seragamnya dengan air mata.

"Masih ingat dengan taruhannya? " dia berbisik lirih dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Permintaan pertama, aku mohon setelah ini jangan ada lagi air mata."

Oh Tuhan, jika terus seperti ini bolehkah aku bertindak egois?

.

.

Entah mengapa Tuhan sepertinya begitu suka menguji. Atau malah Tuhan memang sedang berbaik hati? Jujur aku bingung, haruskah aku mengeluh atau haruskah aku bersyukur. Semenjak kejadian aku menangis di taman belakang sekolah intesitas waktu yang aku habiskan bersama Jaehyun semakin bertambah. Tak ada lagi kata sendiri untuk mengencani buku Biologi, tak ada lagi frustasi dalam trigonometri. Semuanya terasa lebih menyenangkan sejak sosok itu slalu mendampingi.

Takdir juga seolah mendukung segalanya, di setiap pembentukan kelompok slalu saja ada namaku dan namanya dalam kelompok yang sama. Mengundang tatapan iri dan dengusan pasrah dari seisi kelas karena ada dua bintang bersama. Dan aku, sama seperti dia. Hanya mengulas senyum diam-diam dan berbalas pandang yang aku sendiri tak menau artinya.

Kini Jung Jaehyun sudah selayaknya Doyoung dan juga Ten, menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak dari yang lain. Aku yang tidak pernah tidur terlalu larut, kini bisa terjaga sampai pukul satu pagi hanya untuk membalas pesan-pesan absurd dari sang pemuda Jung. Kadang rasa tidak enak sesekali hinggap, begitu aku membayangkan bagaimana respon teman-teman jika tau aku dekat dengan Jaehyun. Apa lagi Ten, aku tidak ingin melukainya. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika tau sahabatnya dekat dengan mantanya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi Doyoung yang kelewat peka siang itu menyeretku paksa, menyelidikku layaknya penjahat.

"Aku tau ada sesuatu di antara kalian, kamu tak perlu berbohong kepadaku Tae."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, siapa lagi kalau bukan mantanya Ten. Aku hanya ingin kejelasan darimu, setidaknya beri aku kepastian agar pemikiran-pemikiran negatif tentangmu yang ada di otaku segera lenyap."

Aku mendelik, memandang Doyoung dengan wajah penuh kejut. "Apaa?! "

"Seperti alasan putusnya mereka mungkin memang benar adanya pihak ketiga." Doyoung mengendikan bahu acuh, dan dia masih belum mau menatapku.

"Kau menuduhku."

"Tidak. Aku hanya berprasangka, benar atau tidaknya tergantung pada jawabanmu."

Menghembuskan nafas pasrah, aku menyentuh punggung tangan Doyoung. Mencuri atensinya agar berpusat kepadaku, "Baiklah aku cerita."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Doyoung menoleh cepat, senyum sumringah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sial. Aku ditipu.

Cerita mengalir begitu saja dari Jaehyun yang mengirimku pesan di malam sebelum Ten putus sampai belajar bersama menjelang ujian. Tidak ada yang terlewat, kecuali mengenai taruhan di perpustakan dan permintaanya yang sedikit _nyeleneh_. Bukanya aku tidak percaya pada Doyoung, tapi aku yakin ada saatnya nanti aku akan bercerita. Saat dimana hatiku mulai yakin dengan apa yang aku rasa.

"Apakah dia tertarik kepadamu?"

"Astaga pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Aku menyodok perut Doyoung main-main dan dia tampak tak peduli. Yang ada malah merangkul pundaku dan berbisik lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau yang mulai tertarik kepadanya."

Kali ini giliran kepalanya yang kuhadiahi jitakan cukup keras, terbukti dengan Doyoung yang langsung mengaduh sakit sambil menatapku kesal. Mengabaikan dadaku yang mulai berdetak dengan tempo tak biasa.

Aku tertarik pada Jaehyun, tidak mungkin bukan?

.

.

Satu permintaan tersisa dan itu datang di malam minggu yang sepi. Diujung musim panas dimana ujian akhir semakin dekat. Pesan sederhana yang masuk di penghujung malam, tepat pada perguliran waktu antara sabtu dan juga minggu.

Aku terjaga tepat pada pukul tiga, dahaga membuatku beranjak sejenak untuk meneguk air yang memang sudah selalu aku siapkan di atas nakas. Mataku melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di samping gelas, mengeceknya siapa tau ada pesan yang masuk selama aku terlelap. Kebanyakan berasal dari grup kelas yang entah membahas apa—karena aku lebih memilih untuk tidak membukanya, ada Doyoung yang menanyakan buku catatanku—ingin pinjam seperti biasa, ada juga Ten yang bercerita tentang rencananya sehabis lulus. Namun dari sekian banyak pesan yang aku terima terselip sebuah nama disana. Tubuhku bergerak responsif, jari-jari ini bergerak antusias dan senyumku terulas tanpa bisa aku cegah.

 **Jung Jaehyun.**

 _Esok, jika ada waktu maukah jalan denganku? 12.58 PM_

 _Ah sepertinya kau sudah tidur hm? 00.01 AM_

 _Baiklah jika kau bangun nanti jangan lupa membalasku :) 00.02 AM_

Aku mau :)) 03.06 AM

 _Astaga kau sudah bangun? 03.07 AM_

Dan kau belum tidur? 03.07 AM

 _Terlalu asik nonton :v 03.08 AM_

Kebiasaan yang buruk, Jung. 03.08 AM

Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. 03.08 AM

Kurangi menontonmu itu, ujian semakin dekat. 03.08 AM

Jangan sampai kau menangis nantinya. 03.09 AM

 _Hari masih terlalu pagi tapi aku sudah diomeli. :( 03.09 AM_

 _Menangis? Tidak akan, yang ada malah dirimu bukan? 03.09 AM_

Sialan. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal memalukan itu lagi. 03.10 AM

 _Bahasa Taeyong. 03.10 AM_

Ah terima kasih kau sudah membuatku mengumpat pagi-pagi begini. 03.11 AM

 _Aku tersanjung. 03.11 AM_

 _Nanti aku jemput pukul tujuh, bisa? 03.12 AM_

Bisa. 03.12 AM

Tunggu. KAU TAU RUMAHKU? 03.14 AM

 _Mudah, bertanya pada Doyoung. 03.14 AM_

 _Tidurlah lagi ini masih terlalu pagi, Tae. 03.15 AM_

Tidak bisa. 03.16 AM

Sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. 03.16 AM

Kau juga, astaga bahkan kau belum tidur dari semalam Jaehyun? 03.17 AM

Tidurlah. 03.17 AM

 _Sama sepertimu. 03.17 AM_

 _Tidak mengantuk lagi. 03.17 AM_

 _Mau vidcall? 03.18 AM_

Tidak terimakasih. 03.18 AM

Wajahku terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. 03.18 AM

 _Benarkah? Aku jadi semakin penasaran. 03.19 AM_

 _Bagaimanapun aku yakin kau tetap terlihat cantik. 03.19 AM_

 _Deg_. Aku terpaku cukup lama. Jari-jariku mendadak kaku dan bisa kurasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas. Memandangi layar ponselku tanpa berkedip, membiarkan pesan-pesan baru dari Jaehyun terbaca tanpa terbalas. Perasaan aneh macam apa ini?

 _Yo Tae 03.23 AM_

 _Kau masih disana? 03.24 AM_

 _Taeyong? 03.30 AM_

 _Apa kau tertidur? 03.35 AM_

Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi, Jung. 03.40 AM

Aku habis dari kamar mandi. 03.40 AM

Dusta, nyatanya aku tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari posisiku sekarang. Yang kulakukan sedari tadi hanya menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak anomali.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja? 03.41 AM_

Tentu. Memang kenapa? 03.41 AM

 _Kau pergi terlalu lama untuk sekedar ke kamar mandi. 03.42 AM_

Astaga apa sekarang ada yang sedang mengkhawatirkanku? 03.42 AM

 _Siapa? 03.42 AM_

Kau. 03.42 AM

 _Aku? Tidak. 03.43 AM_

Jangan mengelak atau nanti tidak jadi pergi. 03.43 AM

 _Ancaman yang bagus, Lee. 03.44 AM_

 _Baik aku khawatir. Kau puas? 03.44 AM_

Good boy XD 03.45 AM

 _Sekarang tidurlah. 03.45 AM_

 _Aku memaksa. 03.45 AM_

Akan tidur jika kau berjanji juga tidur. 03.46 AM

Masih ada cukup waktu. 03.46 AM

Dan aku juga memaksa. 03.47 AM

 _Baiklah baiklah. 03.47 AM_

 _Akan ku coba nanti. 03.47 AM_

Tidak ada coba-cobaan dan nanti-nantian. 03.48 AM

TIDUR. 03.48 AM

SEKARANG. 03.48 AM

 _OK princess. 03.49 AM_

 _Tidak perlu dibalas atau aku tidak akan tidur. 03.49 AM_

 _Sweet dream 03.50 AM_

Dan aku hanya mendengus, mau tak mau mengikuti apa yang Jaehyun tulis. Disatu sisi merutuki Jaehyun bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku tidur setelah dia membuat perasaanku berdesir tak menentu.

Mengambil laptopku mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa ini untuk menonton film. Dalam hati aku berbisik maaf pada Jaehyun yang tak bisa menepati ucapannya untuk tidur.

Pukul tujuh kurang lima, aku sudah siap begitu teriakan eomma dari luar kamar mengusik pendengaranku.

"Taeee! Ada temanmu menunggu!"

Aku langsung bergegas keluar, menemui _eomma_ yang ku jumpai di ruang tengah, sedang berkutat dengan sekeranjang buah yang sedang ia susun.

" _Eomma_ aku pergi dulu."

"Ingat waktu oke? Sebentar lagi ujian."

" _Arraseo_."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

" _Nde_ " aku mencium kedua pipi _eomma_ sebelum melenggang pergi menemui sosok teman yang telah menunggu.

Penampilanya terlihat santai dengan ripped jeans berwarna hitam, kaos putih polos yang ditumpuk jaket bomber berwarna navy. Dari kejauhan yang bisa aku gambarkan tentang sosoknya yang bak model itu adalah memukau. Bersandar pada motor ducati merahnya sosok itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai tidak menyadari aku sudah berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ekhhmm."

Dia mendongak, matanya menelisik dari ujung kakiku sampai ujung kepala. Ya Tuhan, aku merasa ditelanjangi oleh pandangan intensnya.

"Puas memandangku, Tuan?"

"Cantik."

"Apa?"

Dia terkekeh tidak hanya aku yang bersemu, setelahnya sudut bibirnya masih saja berkedut menahan senyum.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanyanya sembari memakaikanku helm hitam yang ia bawa.

Aku menggeleng, mengalihkan pandanganku kemanapun itu agar tidak bersiborok dengan netra yang kini tengah menatapku lekat.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sarapan dulu." putusnya, tanganya menyugar helai rambutnya ke belakang sebelum memakai helm full face yang menutupi wajahnya.

 _Fuck_ , dia begitu tampan dan panas(?). Oh tidak apa barusan aku mengumpat? Ternyata Jung Jaehyun mempengaruhiku sebegitu banyak.

.

.

"Kau tau tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku sedikit menyindir. Dia mendengus, mendudukan bokongnya pada bangku di sebelahku. "Sepertinya kau memiliki ekspetasi terlalu tinggi terhadapku."

"Benarkah? Kupikir seorang Jung Jaehyun tidak mengenal kedai kecil seperti ini, apalagi letaknya di pinggir jalan."

"Jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja, masakan di sini benar-benar enak. Dan kau rupanya tidak tau banyak tentangku, hm?"

"Memang."

Setelahnya pesanan kami datang, dan Jaehyun sepertinya tidak berminat untuk menanggapi sahutanku.

"Makanlah sebelum dingin."

Aku terfokus pada acara makanku, tidak menghiraukan dia yang sesekali mencuri pandang. Bukan, bukan berarti aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Aku hanya sesekali meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Apa sama saja? Kuharap tidak.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, aku aka membawamu ke beberapa tempat."

Suara beratnya mengalun menginterupsiku yang kebetulan telah selesai dengan makananku, dan hal itu juga terjadi pada da dirinya.

"Memang pergi kemana? "

"Berhubung penilaianmu yang salah terhadapku aku hanya berniat untuk meluruskanya. Ya itu si jika kau ingin."

Detik berikutnya aku tertegun, mencoba memahami apa yang coba dia sampaikan. Apa Jaehyun baru saja menawarkan kesempatan kepadaku untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh? Benarkah aku? Kuharap itu benar karena aku langsung mengangguk sedikit malu. "Baiklah, bukan ide yang buruk. Hitung-hitung refreshing sebelum ujian"

Aku memandang bangunan di depanku dengan bingung, lima belas menit setelah acara sarapan tadi Jaehyun membawaku ke sekolah. Ya bangunan yang ada di depanku sekarang adalah gedung sekolah kami. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannnya sekarang, aku pun tak tau.

"Sekolah? Untuk apa? "

"Ikuti saja."

Senyumnya misterius, dan aku tak ada pilihan lain selain menyusul Jaehyun yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh.

Langkahku mulai lelah, kami sudah berada di lantai tiga dan Jaehyun belum menunjukan tanda-tanda dia akan menunju kemana.

"Ruang musik?"

Aku bergumam begitu langkah kami terhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Dan kau punya kuncinya?!"

"Memanfaatkan akses sesekali tidak masalah bukan. "

Oh lihat Tuan Jung yang arogan tengah menyunggingkan senyum bangganya.

Aku menduduki salah satu kursi disana, menikmati dalam diam bagaimana Jaehyun berjalan menuju panggung kecil di sudut ruangan.

Gitar akustik berwarna putih kini telah berpindah posisi di pangkuanya. Dipetik sedemikian lembut hingga menghasilkan nada yang terasa cukup familiar di telinga.

 _'Love of my life'_ gumamku lirih.

Walaupun jemarinya masih fokus dengan senar-senar gitar namun aku sadar tatapanya tak sekalipun terlepas dariku.

"ingin mencobanya? "

Suaranya menyadarkanku, bahwa lima belas menit telah aku habiskan hanya untuk mengaguminya dalam bisuku. Memujanya dalam anganku.

"aku tak bisa."

"dan aku dengan senang hati mengajarimu."

Mendengus, aku memilih untuk mendekat, duduk di atas _chajon_ yang terletak tidak lebih dari satu meter di sisi kanannya.

"sayang, aku tidak setertarik itu dengan musik."

Jaehyun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadapku, menyandarkan kedua tanganya di atas gitar yang masih setia berada di pangkuan. "ayolah..hidupmu akan terasa monoton jika tiap harinya hanya bergelut dengan setumpuk buku tebal."

Diam-diam aku ingin menyanggahnya, mengatakan bahwa hidupku sudah cukup berwarna dengan hadirnya. Namun nyaliku tidak sebesar itu, bahkan aku sendiri belum yakin dengan rasaku.

Maka di hari itu aku melanggar janji pada _eomma_ , menghabiskan senja di ruang musik tanpa risau dengan ujian-ujian yang siap menyambut beberapa hari kemudian.

Itulah hari dimana aku benar-benar mengenalnya lebih banyak, tentang kakak perempuanya, tentang makanan favoritnya, idola kesukaanya hingga kebiasaan tidur malamnya.

Di hari itu juga aku berbagi denganya tentang mimpi, tentang tujuan, tentang masa depan. Namun ada satu hal yang terlewat, dan aku menyadarinya begitu sangat terlambat. Entah aku yang terlalu bersemangat untuk mencurahkan semuanya, hingga tak memberinya kesempatan, atau memang Jaehyun yang enggan. Yang jelas, satu hal yang baru kusadari di malam aku akan terlelap, kami sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang mimpinya.

.

.

.

Jika sudah berkaitan dengan belajar dan ujian, rasanya waktu tiba-tiba saja bergulir terlalu cepat. Jam terasa seperti menit dan minggu-minggu yang terlewat hanya terasa seperti beberapa hari yang menyiksa.

Hingga hari dimana pengumuman kelulusan hanya tinggal menghitung jam, aku masih merasa tidak percaya.

Kali ini pengumuman hasil kelulusan tidak dipajang seperti biasanya, namun lebih privasi yaitu dengan pemberian surat pada masing-masing siswa.

Tanganku bergetar, inilah puncak dari segala perjuanganku selama ini. Rasanya lemas, begitu selembar kertas itu telah terbuka seutuhnya. Pelukan hangat dapat aku rasakan dari eomma yang ikut datang hari ini. Hatiku lega, rasanya beban berat telah terangkat saat itu juga.

Kini para orang tua sudah kembali terlebih dahulu, menyisakan anak-anaknya yang masih larut dalam _euforia_.

Pandanganku mengedar, mencari eksistensi dari seorang pemuda yang seharian ini belum tertangkap oleh netra. Bertanyapun rasanya sia-sia, karena hampir seluruh siswa menjawab hal yang sama. Jung Jaehyun tidak diketahui keberadaanya.

Jika kalian berpikir untuk apa aku sulit-sulit bertanya jika aku bisa menghubunginya langsung melalui ponsel maka jawabanya juga sia-sia. Nomor sibuk, pesan yang tak berbalas, bahkan aku sudah buntu, tak tau lagi harus mencarinya kemana.

Aku tak pernah mengkhawatirkan seorang teman sebegini gilanya seperti aku memikirkan Jaehyun.

YA JUNG JAEHYUN! 10.30 AM

DIMANA KAU TADI? 10.30 AM

KENAPA TIDAK DATANG? 10.31 AM

APA TERJADI SESUATU? 02.00 PM

SETIDAKNYA BALAS PESANKU. 03.03 PM

 _YA_! 06.15 PM

BRENGSEK. 06.15 PM

BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR. 06.30 PM

OKE 08.45 PM

AKU BENCI KAU. 10.00 PM

malam itu, tiada pesan yang terjawab. Hanya resah yang bertamu tak kenal waktu. Menghabiskan terlalu banyak emosi hingga batin ini lelah, bergantung pada sebuah tali harapan yang begitu tipis. Ya walau tipis, batin ini berusaha meyakinkan diri, bahwa kemungkinan itu masih ada. Karena dia sudah terlanjur percaya. Sudah kepalang basah untuk mengelak, bahwa jantung yang setiap kali berdetak _anomali_ itu memang memiliki alasan.

Dan aku sudah terlelap, begitu pesan-pesan yang aku kirimkan sejak siang tadi kini sudah berubah tanda seluruhnya. Pemuda itu telah membacanya. Di penghujung hari, sebuah pesan masuk, pesan yang cukup membuatku merasakan sakit untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 _Maaf. 11.58 PM_

Hanya itu, dan pesan-pesanku setelahnya tak pernah sampai.

.

.

.

Di hari perayaan kelulusan, aku benar-benar berharap akan menemukan dia di sana.

Datang begitu awal, menunggu sembari menatap pintu masuk layaknya penjaga, mengitari hingga ke sudut-sudut ruang, bertahan hingga pesta itu benar-benar berakhir, aku melakukan itu semua. Masih berharap bahwa mataku akan menangkap hadirnya.

"Hey kau tak pulang?" Doyoung menghampiriku, menepuk bahuku pelan sebelum meremasnya kecil. Aku tau dia lelah dengan tingkahku, bahkan mungkin frustasi. Namun aku lebih dari pada itu.

"Masih mau menunggunya? Oh ayolah Tae lebih baik kita pulang, dia tidak akan datang."

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, ya pasti sebentar lagi."

"Jika kau hanya akan berdiri diam di sini maka percuma, mau menunggu hingga selamanya pun tak ada guna. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Tae kumohon, mm?"

Aku masih mempertahankan sikap diamku, hingga sepertinya hal itu membuat Doyoung muak dan mencengkeram kedua bahuku keras. Sahabatku itu menatap mataku dalam, "Dia tidak akan datang karena dia tidak lagi di sini. Dia pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana? Apakah lama? Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan menunggunya sedikit lama lagi. Tidak masalah."

Doyoung menghembuskan nafas berat, tangan yang sebelumnya berada diatas bahuku kini berpindah mengusap wajahnya frustasi, walau lirih aku masih bisa mendengar gumamanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mendengarnya barusan, jadi tolong jangan berbohong kepadaku."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tau dan dia juga tidak memberitaumu? "

Entah untuk jawaban seperti apa aku hanya menggeleng, dan Doyoung menarikku untuk duduk.

"Si bocah kaya itu melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jerman, berangkat tepat di hari pengumuman kelulusan. Aku pikir kau tau karena hampir seluruh siswa sudah mendengar kabar itu sekarang. Tapi melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini aku jadi ragu. Apa dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadamu? "

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng, sesuatu seperti mengganjal di tenggorokanku. Bahkan aku begitu yakin, jika aku bersuara sedikit saja yang ada hanya tangis dan aku sedang tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Doyoung.

Ketika langit telah melukis senja, saat itu juga sebuah rasa telah gugur tanpa pernah tersampaikan, hubungan itu telah usai tanpa pernah ada permulaaan. Dan harapan kini hanya sebuah angan yang tak pernah sampai.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir genap 4 tahun, hadirnya seolah sirna dari hidupku. Tak ada lagi namanya dalam keseharianku. Dia pergi, tanpa mengucap pamit, bersama dengan kenangan yang seenaknya dia tinggalkan. Sepucuk kertas usang yang masih terlihat rapi walau termakan usia, sampai sekarangpun aku masih belum dapat menerjemahkan makna, maksud dari tulisan yang tergores di dalamnya. Aku begitu ingat, rasanya masih sehangat kemarin ketika dia memberikanya di ruang musik.

Menyerahkanya dengan begitu cuek seakan itu bukan suatu hal yang penting, namun aku terlampau tau terlampau jeli untuk melihat semburat merah di wajahmu yang mengabur bersama senja. Sirat matamu yang memintaku untuk menyimpannya.

Berulang kali aku membacanya, dan baru setelah waktu bergulir begitu lama aku mulai tersadar. Apakah kepergianmu memang telah direncana? Apakah kau mencoba menyampaikan kepadaku dengan cara yang tidak sederhana? Dan bolehkah aku berharap bahwa dulu, ya dulu, kita pernah punya rasa yang sama?

 _Di bawah sinar rembulan_

 _Aku termenung sendiri_

 _Bertanya-tanya_

 _Apakah akan bertemu kembali_

 _Atau sebaliknya_

 _Perahu asa yang membawa kita_

 _Entah kemana akan pergi_

 _Sang nakoda yang memegang kendali_

 _Bersikap tegas mengantar ke tujuan_

 _Seperti kita yang akan berpisah_

.

.

THE END

.

.

Hai hai haii... HAPPY NEW YEAR!/maapp telat bangeettt/plak

Sudah lama ya.. Maafkan diriku yang menghilang sekian lama tanpa kabar. RL bener-bener menguras waktu, tenaga dan pikiran apa lagi aku sedang menjalani masa-masa hectic seorang maba.

Sebenere draft ini udah ada dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tapi terlantar di tengah jalan dan ya baru sekarang aku ada waktu rada selow buat lanjutin lagi. Berhubung lagi libur lumayan panjang aku mungkin bakal lanjutin ff on going yang lain, but aku ga janji jadi doakan saja. ^^

Jadi cerita ini tuh berdasarkan pengalamanku sendiri hehehe tulisan jae sebelum diakhir itu juga aku ambil dari penggalan tulisan seseorang buat aku, pemilihan jerman juga emang berdasar kenyataan. Ya kertas itu bener-bener masih aku simpan sampe sekarang :) bukannya aku gamon ya hahaha cuma pengen nyimpen aja. (siap-siap diledek abis-abisan sama hana nih)

Sempet ragu mau publish ini atau ga, tapi aku dah bener-bener kebelet(?) & kangen baca review dari kalian. Semoga kalian suka ya, kritik dan saran aku terima dengan terbuka, karena ya aku sadar hampir mau satu taun ga nulis tuh rasanya kaku sekali.

RnR, please?

Flow.


End file.
